


Faults

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Advent 2015-2016, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Include The Word Boot Camp, Word Count Set Boot Camp, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9974933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Astral hasn't ever felt pain like this before.  It's not like when he's at risk of dying.  It's worse.  Much worse.  And it's all because of Yuuma.





	

**Story Title:** Faults  
 **Characters:** Astral, Yuuma, Vector|| **Romance:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 250|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Angst|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity A53, 250 words Include The Word Boot Camp, #21, cry; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #16, 250 words; Advent 2015-2016, day #13, write something new/rewritten; Zexal Flash Bingo, #174, betrayal  
 **Summary:** Astral hasn't ever felt pain like this before. It's not like when he's at risk of dying. It's worse. Much worse. And it's all because of Yuuma.

* * *

Astral very seldom cried. From what he’d seen on television, this sort of situation meant that he _should_ cry, but his eyes remained dry right now. 

What he thought he wanted to do involve opening his mouth and letting out a primal scream of rage, but he wasn’t sure about that either. 

He knew how to react to almost any situation that involved dueling, but this wasn’t exactly dueling, was it? It involved dueling, but not… not quite. 

This was Yuuma having lied to him for weeks. Months. This was Yuuma having trusted their enemies, having trusted a _Barian_ , over Astral. 

They’d supposedly built an amazing bond, the bond that allowed them to form Zexal. But didn’t that mean Zexal was tainted now? That everything Yuuma did was tainted? 

That their bond wasn’t true? That Yuuma could no longer be trusted at all? 

That he’d made a mistake all this time? 

Astral didn’t know how to make mistakes. 

But he was learning how to hurt, and every word Yuuma tried in order to cover himself only made it worse. 

Every smile he’d seen from Shingetsu – from _Vector_ \- now mirrored itself on Yuuma’s face and Astral could no longer believe those sweet lies. 

Every word Yuuma said now sounded with Vector’s voice, deception and deceit and lies, nothing but sweet, honey-coated _lies_ meant to wreck everything. 

And succeeding. Succeeding so much. 

He would never trust again. He could not trust again. Yuuma broke that without even a thought. 

He screamed. 

**The End**


End file.
